Steven Ogg
Steven Ogg ist ein kanadischer Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher. Große Bekanntheit erlangte er durch seine Rolle als Trevor Philips im Spiel Grand Theft Auto V. Manchmal auch benannt als Steve Ogg Körpergröße 1,91 m Ausbildung Dr. E.P. Scarlett High School Karriere Ogg begann seine Schauspielkarriere in einem Film für die National Film Board of Canada, der staatlichen Filmbehörde Kanadas. Später übernahm er einige Rollen in Theaterstücken, anschließend fokussierte er eine Karriere im Sportbereich, die er jedoch aufgrund einer Verletzung schnell beenden musste. So zog er nach New York um und widmete sich fortan wieder seiner Schauspielkarriere. Er trat in kleinen Nebenrollen bekannter Fernsehserien wie zum Beispiel Law & Order und Third Watch – Einsatz am Limit auf, nebenbei war er weiterhin in Theateraufführungen tätig und verdiente auch als Synchronsprecher sein Geld. Nachdem Ogg eine Pause von der Schauspielerei nahm, um sein Haus zu bauen,1 wurde er als Synchronsprecher und Motion Capture-Darsteller von Rockstar Games für das Spiel Grand Theft Auto V engagiert. Dort übernahm er die Rolle des kontrovers diskutierten Charakters Trevor Philips, welcher besonders durch sein exzessiv gewalttätiges Verhalten und durch seine cholerischen Wutanfälle auffällt. Trevors kontroverser Charakter wurde von Rockstar Games bewusst entwickelt und ist eine Hommage an den typischen GTA-Spieler, welcher Spaß an Chaos und Verwüstung hat. Die Figur Trevor Philips wurde größtenteils positiv aufgenommen23 und war Oggs Durchbruch, er erhielt drei Nominierungen für seine Leistung, von denen er jedoch keine gewinnen konnte. Seit seiner Rolle als Trevor Philips tritt Ogg bedeutend öfter im Fernsehen und auch in Filmen auf, in dem Film He Never Died übernahm er eine größere Rolle als Nebendarsteller. Er hat einen Sohn. Filmografie *The Short History of The Long Road (filming) --- Clint (2019) *Solis (post-production) ... Troy Holloway (2018) *OK K.O.! Neue Helden braucht die Welt (TV Series) ... Shadowy Figure / Laserblast / Professor Venomous (2017-2018) *Westworld (TV Series) ... Rebus (2016-2018) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Simon (2016-2018) *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (TV Series) ... Laserblast / Professor Venomous / Shadowy Figure (2017) *Stan Against Evil (TV Series) ... Werepony (2017) *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes: Boxmore Infomercial (TV Short) ... Professor Venomous (voice) (2017) *On the Run (Short) ... Gwin (2017) *Orgami ... Stranger (2017) *Rematar (Short) ... Uley (2016) *Rush: Inspired by Battlefield (TV Mini-Series) ... James Braddock (2016) *GTA VR (Short) ... Trainer (2016) *Noches con Platanito (TV Series) ... Steven Ogg/Arleth/Otmara Marrero/Mauricio Garza/Clave Nueva (2016) *The Escort - Sex Sells. ... Warren (2016) *Moondog Airwaves (Short) ... Jack (2015) *The Book of Ned (Short) ... Kenny (2015) *Black Dog, Red Dog ... Joe Sr. (2015) *Blackwell (Short) ... Walton Briggs (2015) *Better Call Saul (TV Series) ... Sobchak (2015) *He Never Died ... Alex (2015) *Chapter 7 (Short) ... Dad (2014) *Kingdom Coming (Short) ... James (2014) *The Sandman (Short) ... Biff (2014) *Space Dogs (Video short) ... Homicidal Doctor (2014) *Murdoch Mysteries (TV Series) ... Bat Masterson (2014) *Broad City (TV Series) ... Creepy Locksmith (2014) *Disgrace (Short) ...The Father (2013) *Person of Interest (TV Series) ... Chuck (2013) *Grand Theft Auto V (Video Game) ... Trevor Philips (voice) (2013) *Unforgettable (TV Series) ... Larry Yablonski (2013) *Out There (Short) ... Carl (2013) *The Playboy Morning Show (TV Series) ... Trevor Philips (2010) *Alone in the Dark (Video Game) ... Vinnie (voice, as Steve Ogg) (2008) *Mail Order Bride ... Pavel (2003) *The Lovers (Video short) (2002) *Thousand Dollar Shoes (Short) ... Michel Gilligan (2002) *Third Watch - Einsatz am Limit (TV Series) ... Shooter (2001) *Law & Order (TV Series) ... Mark Vee (2000) *The Romantic Comedy with an Edge (Short) ... Donny Don Don (1999) *Giving It Up ... Andre (Fashion Photographer) (1999) Miscellaneous Crew *Grand Theft Auto V (Video Game) (face in game) / (motion capture performer - uncredited) (2013) *Cursed Mountain (Video Game) (motion capture talent) (1999) Writer *The Romantic Comedy with an Edge (Short) (1999) Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *The Romantic Comedy with an Edge (Short) (assistant director) (1999) Producer *The Romantic Comedy with an Edge (Short) (producer) (1999) Thanks *Schizo Love (Short) (thanks) (2000) Himself *Talking Dead (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest / Himself (2017-2018) *Q with Jian Ghomeshi (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2014) Auszeichnungen *Nominiert – VGX Award als bester Synchronsprecher *Nominiert – Code Central Award als bester männlicher Charakter *Nominiert – Telegraph Award als bester Darsteller Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2018 - Worth (2018) ... Simon - Still Gotta Mean Something (2018) ... Simon (credit only) - Do Not Send Us Astray (2018) ... Simon - The Key (2018) ... Simon - Dead or Alive Or (2018) ... Simon (credit only) - The Lost and the Plunderers (2018) ... Simon - Honor (2018) ... Simon (credit only) 2017 - How It's Gotta Be (2017) ... Simon - Time for After (2017) ... Simon (credit only) - The King, the Widow and Rick (2017) ... Simon (credit only) - The Big Scary U (2017) ... Simon - Some Guy (2017) ... Simon (credit only) - Monsters (2017) ... Simon (credit only) - The Damned (2017) ... Simon (credit only) - Mercy (2017) ... Simon - The First Day of the Rest of Your Life (2017) ... Simon - The Other Side (2017) ... Simon - Rock in the Road (2017) ... Simon 2016 - Go Getters (2016) ... Simon - The Day Will Come When You Won't Be (2016) ... Simon - Last Day on Earth (2016) ... Simon